


The Drop In

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows better than to walk into a room without knocking, but the door <cite>was</cite> unlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drop In

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Snacky for cheerleading and to Mousapelli for looking it over. Written for [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

Steve knows better than to walk into a room without knocking and waiting to be invited in, but he's so excited that he bursts into Bucky's room to share the news without thinking that maybe he shouldn't. 

"Hey, Bucky, Ms. Kurogawa is going to take three of my paintings for the show," he says before he processes the fact that Bucky is not alone, that he and Natasha are both naked, and Natasha is--well, Steve doesn't use the word frequently, but fucking is the only thing that comes to mind as he watches the motion of her hips as she rides Bucky's ass. "Uh, I'm sorry," he says hoarsely, backing out of the room, face flushed with embarrassment and lust.

"Get in here, Rogers," Bucky says, his voice low and rough. "Let me suck your dick in celebration."

Steve shuts the door in astonishment and leans against it, his knees a little weak at Bucky's proposition. It's not like he hasn't done it before--there's a lot Steve hasn't done yet, but they've covered most of the basics together in the past few months--but Natasha's presence is new. It's not like he doesn't know Bucky loves her, and that it's not a question of as much as or more than so much as it is in addition to loving Steve. Steve wouldn't have believed a relationship like this could work if he hadn't seen it in action with Tony and Pepper and Bruce, but for Bucky he would have tried anyway. 

But it's always been separate--him and Bucky, and Bucky and Natasha, like two sides of a triangle with Bucky the point where they meet--and Steve figured it always would be, figured that's how they wanted it. He's never tried to complete the triangle, draw the line from himself to Natasha. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he isn't sure they do.

He's taking too long to answer, his brain still trying to figure out if this is real or some heated fantasy he's been too embarrassed to admit to before, because Bucky says, "Come on."

Natasha pulls his hair and slaps his ass. "Give the man a minute to process, James." Bucky grunts and Natasha looks over her shoulder at Steve. The long curve of her body, pink with exertion and gleaming with perspiration, makes Steve swallow hard, his fingers itching to draw her or touch her or both. "If you want to," she says. "James and I have discussed it--"

"A lot," Bucky interrupts, and Natasha smacks him again, which makes him drop his head and moan and push back against her. Steve's sure all the blood in his body rushes south, remembering how it feels when Bucky does that to him. 

"But we weren't sure you were interested," she continues, as if Bucky hasn't said anything.

"He is," Bucky says, risking another slap (or, Steve realizes, inviting one). "Trust me."

"I am," Steve says. "I just never thought--Natasha, are you sure?"

"The door _was_ unlocked," she says, grinning at him. "Come on, Steve. It'll be fun."

He takes a deep breath and locks the door so he can't change his mind and escape (and so no one else can interrupt). "Okay."

He pulls his shirt up over his head without unbuttoning it, and kicks his shoes off without unlacing them in his haste to get onto the bed with them, stumbling a little over his pants when they drop down around his ankles. He laughs, embarrassed, and lets Natasha pull him close, leaning in when she tips her face up for a kiss.

Her mouth is hot and wet under his, and her teeth scrape his lower lip as she lets him go, smug look on her face when he stumbles again. 

"Mmm," Bucky says, corralling him and getting him situated on the bed. Bucky's probably the only one who knows how much he likes being manhandled sometimes, how it makes him feel small and safe the way only Bucky's ever been able to, even now. Bucky pushes him up against the headboard with a fierce kiss, cupping his face with his left hand while the right one drags down Steve's chest, making him shiver, before wrapping around his cock and stroking once, hard and fast, sending a lightning strike of pleasure down Steve's spine. He thrusts up into it and pouts when Bucky doesn't do it again. 

Bucky and Natasha rearrange themselves in the vee of Steve's legs, Bucky on his knees and elbows with his face right in Steve's crotch, and Natasha behind him, the straps of her harness standing out against the long muscles of her thighs. 

"Okay?" Natasha asks. She rubs her hand over Steve's knee before brushing Bucky's hair back off his forehead. 

"Yeah," Steve says.

Bucky hums around the head of Steve's dick, and Steve tangles his fingers in Bucky's hair and forces himself not to thrust up into the tight heat of Bucky's mouth.

"Okay," Natasha says, not a question this time, low and throaty in a way that feels like it's thrumming in Steve's ribcage along with his heart. "Look at how greedy he is." She strokes a hand down Bucky's side and rolls her hips. Bucky moans his appreciation and slides his lips down the shaft of Steve's dick to meet the fist he's got wrapped around the base. "He's so pretty with my dick in his ass and yours in his mouth," she says, her voice a husky purr. 

Steve is too breathless to do more than nod in agreement because she's right--Bucky is beautiful like this, his mouth red and wet with saliva and pre-come, his whole body arching and bowing as he rocks back and forth between them, his metal arm gleaming dully in the early evening light, and his sweat-darkened hair slicked back from his forehead. He slides his lips up and down along the shaft of Steve's cock, swirls his tongue around the head, and it's Steve's turn to moan, heat and pleasure stealing his words. 

"Jesus, Bucky." He touches Bucky's cheek and rubs his thumb along Bucky's slick lower lip. "You feel so good. Doesn't he feel good, Natasha?"

"Mm, yes." Natasha arches her back, her breasts full and high and tipped with tight pink nipples that Steve would like to lick. She catches his gaze and gives him a predatory smile, like she knows exactly what he's thinking. She cups them in her hands and thumbs the nipples, hips picking up speed. 

Bucky moans around Steve's cock, vibrations rumbling through him, and he tightens his hand in Bucky's hair, hips thrusting up harder than he intends. Bucky's eyes flutter open and he swallows, taking everything Steve's giving him. 

Natasha reaches down and wraps a hand around Bucky's dick, stroking him in time with her thrusts. "You feel even better than you look," she says, breathlessly. "Come on, James. Come for me now."

Bucky's whole body goes rigid. He lets Steve's dick slip out of his mouth and tosses his head back, and then he's gasping and coming in Natasha's hand. He digs his fingers into Steve's hip and Steve pets him gently, the heat in his own blood burning hotter, the way it always does when he watches Bucky come. Natasha keeps thrusting, fucking him through it, her breasts bouncing almost hypnotically. Her mouth opens on a soft gasp and her eyes close as her own orgasm hits her.

She pulls out and leans forward, and Bucky twists just enough to meet her in a wet, messy kiss that makes Steve feel like maybe he shouldn't be there after all.

"Hey," Bucky says when Natasha lets him go; she crawls the rest of the way up the bed to kiss Steve, her hand slipping down to stroke him before she slips away to clean up. Steve thinks about following her, hard-on or not, but Bucky says, "I'm not finished with you, pal." He rubs his thumbs over Steve's hip bones and places a series of soft kisses along the shaft of his cock before going down again. Steve holds himself very still, hands fisting in the sheets so he doesn't pull Bucky's hair out or start thrusting uncontrollably up into the slick heat of his mouth.

Natasha climbs back onto the bed beside him and kisses him. "It's okay," she says. "He totally wants you to fuck his face."

Bucky hums in agreement and Steve can't hold himself back after that. Natasha takes one of his hands and puts it in Bucky's hair, then takes the other and slips it into the dark red curls between her legs. 

"Come on, Steve," she says, just like she did to Bucky, "I want you to come now and so does he."

Steve feels like every nerve in his body is sparking with pleasure that licks down his spine like lightning. He comes with a hoarse shout that Natasha muffles while Bucky swallows him down. 

Steve flops back against the headboard, spent, and pulls Bucky up into a kiss, licking himself off Bucky's tongue. Natasha makes a soft sound next to him, so he turns and kisses her, as well. They trade kisses for a few minutes while Steve gets his breath back, and by that time, he's hard again, and Bucky's halfway there, too.

"You okay?" Bucky asks, nipping at his collarbone.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," Steve answers, his mouth curving in a wide smile that probably looks as goofy as it feels. "I'm great. That was amazing." He rubs at the marks on Natasha's thigh where the harness had been, a little sad to see it go, not sure what comes next.

"And already ready for round two." Natasha smiles at him and runs a hand down his chest to curl around his dick and start stroking.

"Told you," Bucky says, grinning. He bites at Steve's earlobe and Steve shivers against him, hips already moving in rhythm with Natasha's strokes. "You want to fuck Natasha?" He looks at Natasha. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much," she says, leaning in to lick at Steve's nipple. He moans and tangles his hand in her hair to pull her up for another kiss. "And maybe," she says, when he lets her go, "James could fuck you?"

"I like this plan," Steve manages. "I like it a lot." They shift around on the bed, Steve between them, and Natasha slings a leg over his, brushing herself against him. "Rubber?" he asks.

"No need," she says. "You're clean and I'm taken care of." She looks over his shoulder to Bucky, who's pressing kisses to his neck. "James has the lube."

"Yup." Bucky's fingers are slick and familiar as he works Steve open slowly. 

"More," Steve says, desire hot and fierce in the pit of his belly. Bucky adds another finger and twists just right, sending white-hot sparks through Steve's body. He pushes forward into Natasha, who is slick and tight around his dick, and then back onto Bucky's fingers. He presses his open mouth to Natasha's, breathes in when she breathes out, luxuriating in the sensation of being open and full and held tight all at the same time. Then he says, "Okay, Bucky. I'm ready." 

Bucky pushes inside him slowly, the feeling always more overwhelming than Steve remembers, and better too, than his own fingers the few times he'd tried by himself. He lets them set the rhythm, closes his eyes and rides the waves of pleasure that engulf him as Bucky fucks him into Natasha and Natasha thrusts back, her breasts a warm perfect weight against his chest and Bucky's chest the same at his back. They kiss sloppily, Bucky open-mouthed and hot, his tongue curling against the roof of Steve's mouth, Natasha never letting them forget the sharpness of her teeth and always following it with the sweet lick of her tongue afterwards. 

Steve runs his hands all over her, mapping out her scars and skin in each span of his palm so he'll remember her, know her, in case this is the only time he gets to have her like this. She laughs into his mouth and guides his hand between her legs to rub against her clitoris, short circular motions that make her tighten deliciously around him and gasp against his shoulder as she comes, scraping blunt fingernails down his arm. 

Bucky speeds up, his hands tensing on Steve's hips as he pistons into him, each sharp thrust making Steve's vision go dark around the edges. 

"Oh my god," Steve says, pressing his face into the crook of Natasha's neck as the whole world explodes in a burst of white-hot pleasure as he comes. She strokes the back of his neck and murmurs nonsense syllables into his hair. 

"That's good," Bucky says, his breath hot against Steve's ear, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as he comes.

They collapse into a sticky, sated pile and Steve wraps an arm around them and pulls them in close, feeling like he's found a place where he belongs. "I could stay here forever," he says, nosing at Bucky's hair, "but I think we should clean up first." 

"I'll go," Bucky says, easing out of the bed and leaving cool air along Steve's right side. 

Natasha smiles sleepily. "We've trained him well."

"We really have." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Natasha. I didn't know--I don't expect--"

"It's okay, Steve. I know how much you love him." She shifts closer, rests her chin on his chest. "I love him, too." 

"I know." He pauses, then stumbles ahead with what he's thinking. "And I like you very much."

She laughs, a sound he could get used to hearing more often. "I like you, too. And that's enough to start with, don't you think?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Bucky comes back then, with warm washcloths and roaming hands. They clean up quickly, Bucky keeping up a running commentary about how much he likes both of them and what they're going to do next time they're all together.

"So there'll be a next time?" Steve asks, not even trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes," Natasha and Bucky say at the same time. 

"Good," Steve says, starting to drift off to sleep. "I'd like that."

end


End file.
